


Reap What You Sow

by Momma_Time



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Canon What Canon, F/M, He'll get better, I laugh in the face of canon, Mercy - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, angela does things no one would approve of, blatant misuse of canon, ish, kind of, mercykill - Freeform, my b, reaper is halfway decent, she's a rebel, sort of, takes place sort of kind of after recall, there are bits of this based on fancanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Something is different about him. His cells aren't dying as quickly as they used to, and Angela doesn't know if these changes will kill him in the end or not. Reaper comes to her for help.





	Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> idk where I'm going with this, but it was an idea that popped into my head.  
> My B.

She woke to someone murmuring her name, and a hand on her cheek. Angela instinctively turned her face towards the gloved hand before her brain caught up to her surroundings and what time it was. When she opened her eyes, she found a shadowy figure perched near her bed, the hand having withdrawn once they had her attention. Angela knew that shape all too well.

"Gabriel?"

There was a pause before he replied in a gravelly voice, "You lost the right to that name years ago."

Another beat of silence and Angela turned onto her side to observe the out of place man in her room. If he were here to kill her, he would have done so before she could wake up; there was enough "Gabriel" in him left to know that. So, not to kill her. Torture? Not likely as he didn't seem to have anything on him aside from his usual equipment, but she could be wrong. There was no shame in having a healthy dose of caution around him. Passive at the moment or not, he was still unstable, and she couldn't trust that he'd be this way for long.

Angela sat up slowly and ran her fingers through her hair, hand reaching out in the direction of the lamp on her nightstand and giving a half hearted wave in its direction. The light turned on without any other prompting, and Angela could finally get a better look at the intruder to her quarters. She didn't bother asking him how he got in here, how he managed to get passed all of the security; that didn't matter right now.

"Why are you here?" She took her glasses off of the nightstand and slipped them on. "I assume it is not a social call?"

"You would assume correctly," he shot back sarcastically. Never one for bullshit, back then or now, although there didn't seem to be too much heat behind it. Angela fought back the slight twitch in her lips, the threat of a wry smile at how that hadn't changed either. Whether it was intentional or not, his gruffness had always been a touch amusing back then. "There's a slight...problem."

"Okay." She waited for him to continue.

When he did, he almost sounded sheepish about the admission. "You said my cells die and regenerate at a higher rate than the average person, right?" Angela hummed. "There isn't as much decay as there was before."

Now that was interesting.

Angela motioned to her bed, wanting him to sit beside her for a moment. When he didn't move, she gave him her best no-nonsense look. "That wasn't a request." Once he'd settled, she asked that he remove a glove for a moment, and then she leaned to the side to start rummaging through her nightstand drawers. A simple touch to the outer panel was all it took for the drawer to slide open for her. She quickly pulled out a box of gloves, several packs of culture swabs, and a sterile marker that was still in its sealed packaging.

"How long has this been happening?" She turned back to him and held out her hand, wanting to see his, only to realize that he hadn't removed his gloves. "I asked for your hand because I assumed you wouldn't be amenable to showing me skin anywhere else."

Gabriel, no, Reaper, sighed in exasperation and removed his gloves, stood, and began to remove his gear until his face, chest, and arms were bare. "Happy now?" His voice was still scratchy, even without whatever was in his mask to change it.

"Very. Now, sit and tell me how long this has gone on." She put gloves on and began swabbing his cheek for saliva and taking something to lightly scratch a line of skin, all the while studying the marred skin and how tiny patches of it looked halfway healthy, even if they were still scarred.

"As far as I can tell, at least three or so weeks. It was two weeks ago that I noticed it."

Angela hummed quietly and tucked each swab back into their packaging, labeling them as she went for where she took each sample.

"If you wanted me out of my clothes, you could have taken me out for dinner first." Angela shot him an unamused look, and then went back to cleaning up the mess she'd just made. Before all of this happened, she probably would have, but there wasn't much of her friend left in this man. Why he was acting halfway...friendly...was beyond her; it was unnerving.

She didn't voice her wistful daydreams from her younger years, simply kept to her work and didn't give his jab a response. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed in something besides Tweety Bird pajamas and wool socks, and then I'll go start samples. I'd like a blood test too, but I won't pressure you for it." If he were coming to her for help, even with how there was bad blood between them and the groups they worked for, she would take it seriously.

Angela stood and set the samples on the nightstand for the moment while she stood and grabbed a simple pair of leggings and a long-sleeved t-shirt, along with simple flats. She didn't bother leaving the room to change. Back in the beginnings of Overwatch, everyone changed in front of everyone else. Necessity called for it, and she had long since gotten over the discomfort of undressing. Glancing back, she noted how he was dressed again, but had his back to Angela to give her a little privacy. So that hadn't changed at least.

Bagging the supplies, she started for the door. "I'm going to the lab. Do you want to hide out here or sneak into the lab?"

Reaper took a moment to debate on it before answering. "I'll meet you there." The last thing they needed was for him to show up on any cameras as they made their way there. He had something Sombra gave him to disable the cameras if he absolutely had to, but Reaper wanted to avoid it if possible.

With a nod, she shut the door behind her and started off for the labs. Angela was exhausted, brain dead at the moment, and stressed out because an enemy of Overwatch was in the compound and wanting her help. As a doctor, she didn't deny any medical assistance to anyone, friend or foe, but no one here at Overwatch would understand that. This wasn't the first time she'd helped an enemy who was gravely wounded or was having problems with something, and it wouldn't be the last.

Angela stopped at the break room by the labs to grab a snack. She was still munching on a grain bar when she stepped into the lab to find Reaper waiting for her. Angela said nothing as she unpacked the samples she took and immediately tossed on her lab gear before she started to work on processing them. Once they were in the machine, the only thing she could do was wait for them to finish before she could take final readings on them.

Prepping them took her about thirty minutes, and then that was it; she'd done all she could for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays or on Twitch at /doctvgaming


End file.
